Black Butler Zero
by SisterTwi
Summary: The Great Fire of London in 1666 has burned parts of London down to the ground is nothing but ashes. A young girl, by the name of Cosette, survived the fire and has a secret wish that demons could grant her in exchange for her soul, but not even the demons know of her wish. Years passed and her name evolved into Cosette Trancy, the first Trancy of the household.
1. Prologue (1-2)

The city was cloaked by flaming dresses down each street, the flames and the smoke erased the stars that lustered with beauty in the fair streets of London. Every corner, alleyway, road was nothing but flames waiting for people to make a mistake and run down the wrong way to find nothing, but the hands of death at each dead end. The whole city turned into a chaotic melody created by Satan's own hands.

The heat from the fire almost made it seem like we were burning on top of a huge flame. The red from the flare blinds everyone's eye with the tone of death, making them panic like a murderer cornering you with a knife in one hand and a bloody hand in the other. I can't tell that this was London anymore, the burned bodies, the ashes, the houses slowing dying their own deaths, this was a nightmare, I'm not even sure if I'm in hell.

This is the third day, Wednesday September 4th, 1666...

I tried to escape the flames as they chased me down each twist and turn I made, like a criminal who stole the crown and was being chased down by the Charlies. Pieces of wood fall with a flash of red dancing on each splinter, people push and shove for their own sake, not realizing how worthless it was to waste more lives. I kept on running and taking each alleyway I can, avoiding the crowded streets. It was safer to run here then there suprisely. I know the back ways better than any other map of London you can find.

I could feel my skin sweating from both the heat and running. I can't stop, if I can get to the East London Wall, then I can escape, but is it already in flames I wonder? I can't tell from all of the smoke blocking the north star, my only compass.

I kept on running with the screams echoing in my ears, making a ring that eventually started hurting my ears. I can hear my feet below me as I step on each stone. I could feel the pull of the earth that lies beneath the soles of my shoe as it forcefully pushed me down. My eyes puff up with tears, I could feel the water drops as they lightly traced around my eyelids. Not one fell down my cheeks, they evaporate quickly enough so that I wouldn't feel the pain that the tears brought to myself.

The more I started to run, the more I feel... lost...

As I ran I looked around at the consuming area to find some sort of clue if I was heading the right way or possibly the wrong way... Even though all of the buildings were falling down, I can possibly recognize the shapes. London is a small city and is easy to memorize, but now the more I think about it... The shapes of the buildings don't look like the ones Lothbury has... Lothbury is next to the London Wall... If this is not Lothbury then... then where am I?

The flames drew closer. The flames tried to grab hold of me, as they danced closer to the point where I could see every shade of color the flames had. The blaze lightly touched my skin, like parched fingers stroking my cheeks, not even a bruise was left behind.

The flames were closing in. I pushed myself to run faster. Push through the flames, before its too late. I picked up the pace and was running faster, but I was losing more and more energy.

There is an opening in the flames ahead... I can get out of this alleyway at last and figure out where to go from there. I slowly breathed in and out, keeping my heart at a steady speed. I have a chance, I can avoid the fire and get out of here.

The flames grew with anger and started to cultivate more.

I could hear pieces of wood stumbling as they crashed down, hitting the barren stones. London is falling apart... My nightmares are piling up like the pile of ashes that surrounded me. My chest started burning. I could feel the ring that I had tied around my neck was getting warm, almost to the point that it would scar my chest and leave a golden stain.

Just a little further...

I held my breath as I reached the end of the alleyway. The smoke was getting thicker and stronger. I was surprised that I wasn't dead, anyone would be dead by now by from all of the toxic vapors filling the air. I tried not to breath as much while escaping the fire... that is the reason...

I used my last bit of energy to dive through the end of the alleyway that was filled with blazes. The smoke became heavier, shading my iris with silvery smoke. Through my eyes I can taste the chemicals then I couldn't with my mouth or nose. The smell of cremated London is scarring my mind.

I felt the force of the fire as it tried to grasp me and pull me into its fiery arms. The heat could burn through my sleeves and burn me alive. I didn't care. It could burn me all it wanted, it's not enough to stop me... Not just yet...

I could feel my body cooling down. I removed my arms from my face and blinked a little to let my eyes adjust to the many colors of red.

I stopped in the middle of the street and tried to catch my breath unaware of the environment around me. I didn't know where I was... I partly caught my breath and found the courage to look up. I found myself in a ring of fire. Bodies painted with black ashes, partly together, buildings screaming in terror, streets heavily brushed with red, and a church... Shattered glass of colors were the only colors that made me realize that this is more than a nightmare... more than hell...

" This place... The streets... This isn't Lothbury... So where am?," I looked around at what was left of the buildings. I couldn't tell where I was. My eyes were drawn to what was behind me, there burning the in flames lies what seems like a church, " That is St. Paul's Cathedral... That is impossible, I know that I was heading in the right direction," I tried to stay as calm as possible regardless of the fire waiting to swallow me whole. If I don't stay calm then I have no way of figuring out where I am, " If I can find Cheapside then I can find Lothbury... Cheapside is on the right of 's...," I looked at the street on the right of 's, there wasn't a single flame in the streets, only the buildings colored the street.

I lighty breathed, still catching my breath from all of the running. I closed my eyes and listened to my heart pounding rapidly. I can't believe this... How much a peaceful night turned into a chaotic night in only a few days.

I opened my eyes again, having most of my energy restored. I looked down the street that led to Cheapside. I couldn't believe my eyes, " No... that is impossible...," there in my escape route, fire lingering on the cobblestones, " Fire can't spread that quickly...," I looked around, there was fire everywhere, each street was painted with fire, " There is no escape..."

Just staring at the blaze made me feel... dizzy... My mind feels so foggy, smokey... I don't know how much I can take anymore... I want to keep on trying and fight back the chemicals, but now... I don't have the strenght to fight anymore...

I felt so weak... so powerless...

I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't feel the aching pain that I was in. I feel so empty, like I'm bleeding... Am I really bleeding? Or is it just my mind bleeding from inside from the endless colors of red?

With my last bit of energy that I had, I lifted my feet slightly above the ground. I felt even sleepy. I slowly closed my eyes and took a last look at the very last scene that I found myself stuck in. I could feel air racing up against my body, I could feel the force of the earth pulling me down. I could barely hear the beats of my delicate heart getting lighter, weaker. With each slow beat I felt heavier in my chest. I could still hear it... the screaming pitch of the city, they slowly echo out of my mindless body.

I could feel my elbows scraping up against the ground, tear a little skin apart. My fingers curled up as they tried to break my fall. The texture of the cold, wet stone rubbed up against my cheeks. I could feel my cheeks burning, but not feeling the pain. Touch without feel...

I'm kinda scared... I'm scared of death... it was something that I didn't want to face now or at least not like this. I would never have thought of being scared of a phase of life... I don't want to die... not just yet... I have questions and tasks that I want to perform. I want revenge...

I slowly opened my eyes. I could only see red and orange... I blinked once more, focusing my eyes. The fire grew, nothing had changed...

I took deep breathes, that slowly helped me regain my vision. Fire kept on tearing the parts over and over again, like a gruesome murder. My eyes wandered off to the burnt bodies that filled each corner. One by one the wind picked up some ashes from their burnt, torn flesh.

My eyes wandered away from the unfortunate scene and looked above me. I blinked quickly and focused on the gold shape that hid in the street. I placed my free hand and felt around my chest, searching for my ring that I tied around my neck. I couldn't feel it...

I looked back at gold ring that lay upon the street, laughing that I'm going to give up, yelling at me, " What are you waiting for? You're better than that!" The ring knows me too well... It knows me better then I know myself...

I took a deep breath and tried to push myself up. I pressed my elbow up against the stones that layed beneath me, struggling to push myself even an inch off the ground... I'm too weak to perform such a task... My elbow gave up and I fell back on the ground. From that little fall came more pain.

I bit my lips and my hand followed to the source of the pain. My hand loosely grabbed the side of my waist. It felt so warm and thick. I couldn't see my waist from the position I was in, so I removed my hand that eased the pain and brought it close to my face. My hand dripped with blood. The blood cried little droplets that ran down my arm, running perfectly along my veins.

" How did I cut myself? This is a deep cut... scraping up against the ground wouldn't have caused this wound...," The pain grew stronger and I gave a little scream. It rang through the street and bounced back and forth, having nowhere else to go.

I covered my wound tightly with my hand and looked back at my ring. With my feet, I pressed down against the ground and tried to grab the stones to pull myself up towards the ring that awaited my grasp. I tried to control my breathing and kept on going. Each movement, caused more pain. I didn't care now, as much as it hurt it won't heal just complaining about it. I bit my lips even harder, holding in my painful, fearful screams.

I kept on moving towards my goal until I could grasp it. I'm paying a price to move up to my goal, suffering the pain.

I stretched out my hand, grasping the ring tightly. I moved the palm that imprisoned the ring and brought it to eye level. I losed my grip and stared at the ring. The beautiful, cold band that was colored with king's gold was now designed with my blood. The red coloring reminded me of the mess that I was in...

I want revenge... I want to kill the person who has done this to me... make them feel the same pain that they brought upon me... I want a second chance...

If you had a second chance to live, would you take it or just throw it and let the wind sweep that chance away? If you could rewrite a past or even history, would you do it to leave questions to the many generations to come, or just write over the past and replace it with a new one? Past makes up what we are, they make up our history... What if you don't have a past to begin with?

I want that chance... I want to take that chance, even if that means giving up my soul...

" Just say those words...," I whispered to myself, " Just say those words..."

" Scream it out, like you mean it," said one voice, " Give us our orders..."

" You have the strength to say it, the will to say it," said another voice, " We are forever your protectors..."

" A single breath, singular order ," said the third voice, " So do it... We shall grant your wish."

" 3..."

" 2..."

" 1..."

I took a deep breath and let out a powerful yell, " I wish this! I want this! I want to do this! Come and get me now!"


	2. Prologue (2-2)

I cried for my butlers over and over again. I could feel my neck vibrating with each word. I slowly opened my eyes. The red veil that covered up the city was gone... I pushed myself up with my arms and looked around me. It was so quiet, so dark, so... cold... The bodies that filled the streets were gone, the cry of London was gone as well... Everything was gone... The demons I summoned were gone as well... All of them were gone. It was so dark and quiet. There was nothing around me, but darkness. The twisted red sky was gone, the buildings that screamed with pain were gone as well. The chaotic nightmare was gone. Everything was gone...

I bit my lip and shivered with fear, " Thompson, Timber, Canterbury... come and take me away from here!," There was no answer, " That is an order... Please!," I darted my head back and forth. They weren't in sight..., " Please don't go as well... Why is there no one here?," I whispered. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks and warmed my skin, " I don't like it here... I want to go...," I cried louder than before, " Why?! Why does this nightmare always haunt me?! I want it to stop! Please... please just wake up... Wake up!"

This nightmare... always twists my dreams into something that I can't explain... This empty Hell, surrounds me each night. Always the same, no people, no noises, no buildings or landscapes. I can howl orders for my butlers, but they can't hear me... I'm alone, simple as that...

" Simple, simple, simple," echoed a voice, " It is just so simple."

I darted my head back and forth to find the source of the voice, there was nobody, " Who are you? How did you get here in my dream?"

It replied in a happy tone, " It is just so simple! Simple as that! You are making it too complicated for yourself!"

I tilted my head and asked the voice again," What is so simple? How am I making it complicated? Tell-"

The voice burst into sudden laughter, " You really don't get it, do you?," it let out a deep sigh, " It is just so simple. I don't see how you get it... It so simple and so easy..."

" What are you talking about?," I asked once more, " Please tell me... I want to know."

" You really don't get it, do you?," I began to feel more frustrated by that voice. It repeated, " It is just so simple! It is just so simple! You are just not seeing it," I let out a sigh after it mocked me again, " There is no need to get angry!," It repeated over and over again, " It is just so simple!," Now this is truly a nightmare. There has to be some way to get it to listen to me. The voice sang with a loud, joyful tone, "Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, écouter ce chanson. Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite,là-dessus a rien tu as fait mal. Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, voir ce cramoisi teinte sur ce mur? Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, que avoir tu fait mal?"

I let out a deep breath and began to ignore the voice as it sang over and over again. I whispered to myself, " Now, I'm starting to think I like it better in this dream without anyone here..."

" Don't you know French? I thought that Timber is teaching you... Well that is disappointing!"

" How do you know about Timber?"

" I know all of your butlers! Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury! They are all your demon servants, am I right?," I sat there in silence and lightly nodded my head, " I know you as well, Cosette! But that isn't your real name..."

" Everyone knows that isn't my real name... It is hard not to know."

The voice took a deep breath and sang aloud, "Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, écouter ce chanson. Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite,là-dessus a rien tu as fait mal. Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, voir ce cramoisi teinte sur ce mur? Chéri, chéri, plus jeune petite, que avoir tu fait mal?"

" Why do you keep on repeating that? What are you trying to do?," I yelled, trying to overcome its loud, annoying singing.

" It is just so simple...," it spoke in a softer tone, " I want to help you."

I was confused... more than before. I don't need any help, I don't want help, I have everything I need..., " I don't understand... Why do you want to help me? Who are you really? What...What are you? A part of my imagination or some-"

The voice quickly cut me off and said with a joyful tone, " My, my! I'm afraid that I'm nothing that you know! If I tell you then you wouldn't understand until the time is right! I will just be telling you nonsense!"

I felt so uneasy, I don't know if I can trust this voice...I gently bit my lip and asked the mysterious voice, " If you can't tell me who you are, than how can I trust you? How do I know that this isn't a trap or some sort of illusion?," Silence fell upon our conversation. The voice didn't respond, " Well? Tell me..."

Suddenly, the voice giggled quietly and then burst out into a intimidating laughter, " I have to earn your trust, you say? Well, time is time! It will play out!," The sudden laughter died down shortly, " Cosette, nice name, I will just call you that besides your real name. I think that I can enjoy this really. Cosette, it is just so simple! It is just," a sudden, sound of snapping fingers rang out, " so simple... Don't you see?," There was a sudden cracking sound that followed each loud, rhythmic snap, " No matter how simple something is or may seem, you still have to put the pieces together until you know that you are done. We will meet someday, until then I bid you farewell, Miss Trancy."

I tried to move to escape the noises of cracks that began to draw near, but I...I... I can't move. The more force I placed upon myself, the more it began to hurt. It felt like someone was digging into my bare shoulders with thousands of tiny, little, toy knives. The pressure that I felt upon my shoulders made my heart race. Thump, Thump, Thump. I could feel the blood inside of me racing, moving like waves of the ocean during a rapid, thunderstorm. Suddenly, silence fell upon this scene that I was trapped in.

I looked down at my hands that lay upon the empty floor. I never noticed it before, the floor that I thought was just a blank, uncharacterized floor, was something different. It wasn't like the smooth, untouched, colorful tiles that I had at my manor, or the delicate, vibrant carpets that I admired. I inched my finger up it and ran my fingers across. It was so gentle and even. It didn't have any other characteristics. I raised my finger up and gently tapped it. The sound wasn't like any other sound. It echoed so softly, pulsing through the empty darkness.

" This floor... it sounds so unusual...," I gulped for a moment and took a deep breath, unaware that the cracking sound started again, " Is this glass?"

Then it happened. The sound started and stopped underneath me. Before I even knew it, the glass floor was breaking underneath me. I could feel the sudden open air below the glass creeping up my legs. Than the sound of shattering glass overcame the tapping sound I made earlier. Within the beat of the sound, shattered pieces of glass danced across my eyes, like the first snowflakes of an early winter. They just were in millions of pieces. My body was pulled along with the broken glass.

There I was, falling slowly with pieces of glass surrounding me. I don't know where this dream will lead me or if it is an endless pit... The pieces of glass surround me, joining me on my journey to the end of the dream. I'm alone now... once more...

This dream meant more than I thought. It was not an illusion to me anymore, it was more than that... It was a key, it was my memory. The end of my meanless life, a new path to a different future, a unknown past of England... and Cosette Trancy.


	3. Chapter 1 (1-2)

From the darkness of my dreams, I could hear the birds singing, the wind gently blowing against my shoulders, and the sound of beautiful music coming from the world outside. The wind felt so warm when it caressed up my shoulders. The way the wind blew almost made it seem like someone was touching my shoulders... The music... it sounded like a violin playing along with the earth's melody. It was so peaceful...

The harmony of the atmosphere is so relaxing. I could just fall forever at this rate, but I knew that my mind was already settling into the real world.

I slowly opened my tired eyes with a soft yawn. My curled up hand was pressed against my cheek bones, sending waves of warmness through my skin. I slightly moved my hand back and forth, curious about what was around me. Rust red carpets accompanied the light chocolate-kissed walls that were detailed with beautiful lines and curves. The room was adorned with lively paintings of many of Mother Earth's flowers and life. Shelves of books lined the wall, perfectly aside one another. Other books were in piles on top of one another across my wooden desk which was trimmed with gold.

I gently sighed and said with a sleepy tone, " So I fell asleep in the study once more... I need to break this habit...," My eyes wandered down my arm that slightly touched a paper. I slipped my fingers underneath the paper and angled it to my view point. There, drawn in black ink' was a spider spread out in a pentagon with wings made of webs, " Odd... I forgot what I was doing with it... Hmm...," I was deep into thought until suddenly it came to me, " That's right! I was making a sigil! Silly me for forgetting! Honesty even I wondered how I could deal with myself!"

Cosette, Cosette Trancy is my new name, the name that cloaks the painful past and my previous name. I could only remember my first name, but I didn't know my last name, I was an orphan ever since I was the age of seven. I don't know anything about my family before then, I'm not even sure if I had a family. I had Amnesia before shortly before I was taken in by the orphanage. All I could remember was just the words of a sweet lullaby whispered into my ear... I remember few of the words...

I looked over at the sparkling pool of rich blue ink. The same old pen that had the long, soft, flowy feather sat there, waiting for me. I wrapped my fingers around the pen and picked it up slightly above the ink well. I lightly tapped the side of the pen against the inkwell, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. I watched as the droplets of ink slowly fall into the pool of ink, making soft splashes like rain along the seashore. Same steady melody...

I continued on my unfinished sigil and started to hum that lullaby... I feel so distant from the world when I thought of it, like I'm in a different world...

I hummed the parts that I couldn't remember and sang aloud silently the only parts I could remember, " Dear, dear, little girl, rest peacefully as I sing you this lullaby. Dear, dear, little girl, transient... transient...," I sighed lightly and placed the midnight black feathered pen back into the inkwell, " That was all I could ever remember. I would leave this task for another day. For now, I need to get some fresh air and get my tasks for today done!"

I placed the sigil on top of the many piles of paper that were my assignments that I would have to accomplish by the end of the week. I stood up from my chair and looked around my messy study that overflowed with books on the floors, tables, and chairs. As the King's Spider, I have my own research to do and cases to solve. This was the reason for the books... I have so many books now, even I don't know what most of the books are about.

I listened to the violin music that was still playing, " So Canterbury is playing the violin again. It sounds lovely " I walked out of the study and closed the door quietly, still listening to the musical notes that carried me off.

I walked down the red copper hallway that shimmered with gold. The heels of my boots made a soft click as they tapped on the rugs that filled the house. Tap, tap, tap. A constant rhythm added to the violin's beautiful melody. The equal hallways throughout the top floor made it seem like the hallway was stretching in a weird way. The music was getting louder, leading me to entrance of the garden. The hallways split into two when I crossed the walnut colored railings of the stairs. I could hear Canterbury's violin better than before, but I didn't see him at all. The noise seemed to be blocked by something... Maybe he was out in the garden?

I walked down the newly waxed stairs as quietly as possible, while holding up my petticoat which somethings feels longer and heavier than my dress... I walked towards the door and placed my hand on the warm, sun kissed gold handle. My hand gently pushed down on the handle until I heard a click. I walked outside, closing the door behind me, while looking around for Canterbury. The violin's harmonic notes were louder and clearer than ever, but I still couldn't see my butler.

Suddenly, there was a light, chilly afternoon breeze gently stroking my bare shoulders. I held my hair back from the wind in front of me. Out of the corner of my eyes, a petal of a newly born scarlet orchid came across my vision and gently touched my short fingers. It danced in front of my eyes, gracefully like a moon princess under the moonlight. Then the wind gently picked the petal up and led it behind me. I turned around to chase the ruby orchid petal dancer. I felt like the curious girl that I was chasing after something so small, but I had a feeling I should follow it... It was the first red orchid of spring in this garden.

I followed it through the stone paths of the gardens that were lined with emerald green hedges. The petal suddenly made a sharp turn of the corner with the wind. I quickly ran to the corner and lost sight of the petal. I stood still and looked around in the vast, colorful garden. This garden was like a labyrinth, I never seem to know my way around and always get lost.

" The music...," I whispered under my breath, " It is louder than before."

I walked to the next corner of the maze and finally found what I was looking for, Canterbury. He stood there, playing his violin with passion and grace. He smiled slightly with his eyes closed and followed the melody of the violin. Surrounding Canterbury were the newborn red orchids that peeped out of the hedges.

He held the strings down and slowly moved the bow back down, finishing the song. He removed the bow from the violin and opened his eyes. Canterbury said with a delighted smile, " Good afternoon, Miss Cosette. I hope that I didn't wake you up."

" Don't worry! You didn't wake me up!," I thought for a second and said with a curious tone of voice, " How did you know I was asleep anyway?"

" I'm your butler afterall, so I know practically everything. Were you looking for Timber or Thompson?," I shook my head and stared at the violin, " Oh, so you want me to play for you? What song may the lady, Miss Cosette, want to hear?"

I thought for a moment and slightly smiled, " What were you playing a little bit ago?"

" I don't have a name for that song yet... I just started playing it for the first time this morning."

I said out loud, " Call it ' Canterbury'! Name the song after you!"

He tilted his head and gazed into my eyes, " Name the song after your butler? That is different...," Canterbury stepped back and placed his violin on his shoulder, " As you wish, Miss Cosette."

Canterbury swifty placed the bow on the violin and started playing the song. I stood there and listened to the violin melody that flowed gently with the spring wind. It was so beautiful and peaceful... I felt my heart beats beating at a slow pace. I felt like a heavy weight on my shoulder just disappeared when he started playing. I also felt a little bit sleepy just listening to his song... It was like a lullaby... That...that...

" Miss Cosette?," Canterbury called out in the middle of his voice caught me before I could fall asleep. I shook my head a little and continued to listen to his song, " You didn't sleep so well, did you? Let me guess... it was the same nightmare as always?"

I bit my lip lightly and let out a sigh, " Is it really a nightmare when it was just a memory of the past?"

" Some memories of the past can become people's nightmares... To the dreamer, it could just be a memory or a nightmare, it is all up to them. Dreams are there for many reasons. Also, there is a reason why we dream and don't dream... We could just forget the dream quickly as that. I can't dream, but I can still learn a lot about others' dreams. You can learn more about yourself just by dreaming... Dreams are mysterious things."

" Canterbury... I can't dream of anything other than the fire... I don't know if I can dream another dream..."

" Miss Cosette... Your past haunts you for a reason... A past is a key to the future. Without a past, there is no present or future. No matter what your past was like, you have to accept your key to the future. Do you know what makes life, life?", I thought of his question and hesitated with an answer, " Past, present, future. That is what makes life, life and a person, a person. Hell, that's what makes me a demon. Simple as that!"

" What...what...," I whispered quietly, " what was your past like?"

He suddenly stopped playing his song and looked straight at me, " I would rather not say... Miss Cosette. I hate to be rude, but you have a dueling lesson today with Thompson..."

" Oh...," I gave a little frown and backed away from him, " Thank you, Canterbury..."

I turned around and started walking away until he called out, " Miss Cosette," I turned around to him, giving him my attention. Canterbury said with a small grin, " do your best today. It seems that Thompson has lots of surprises planned for your lesson today. Be sharp and always know your surroundings. Most of all, don't tell him that I told you that, okay?"

I responded to his grin with a smile, " Thank you, again! I need all the luck I can get!"

"No need to thank me," Canterbury positioned his violin on his shoulder, and gave a gentle smile, " after all, I am your butler. Farewell, Miss Cosette. I hope your lesson goes well."

I sent my thanks through with a huge grin and started walking through the maze. Shortly after I left, Canterbury started playing his violin once more. With each step, the music slowly started to fade out to the fresh evening breeze. The wind was damped with the late night's rain. The grass that surrounded the path, was kissed with the rain's tears. This garden never seems to lose its life and beauty. Through the frosty, bitter winters to the toasty, warm summers. The garden is always filled with beauty.

I wish that life could be like this garden... Everything in this garden is full of happiness, joy, laughter, and love. I really didn't have a life until I went to the orphanage. The orphanage was just a living hell for me. I didn't care if I got adopted or thrown out in the streets. I could have just run away, but I had a reason to stay there for as long as I did. That reason just faded away too quickly...

If I could only grasp that feeling, that strength that I had long ago... that reason...

I reached my hand out to the glass door and twisted the knob. I walked back inside the mansion and closed the door behind me. I started to walk to the entrance hallway of the manor, where I always find him. Thompson is always working in the garden, but when there isn't any work to be done, I usually find him polishing silver.

I stopped for a moment and looked down at my hands. I held my hand close to my face and ran my finger gently across the palm of my other hand. I took a deep breath, unaware that I started walking again. I could still see those blood stains on my palms from so long ago. I could still hear those cries, that crazed laughter, that... that scream for help. The past stains my own mind. It still haunts me, I don't know what to do now... I want to forget, but to forget is to forgive. I could never forgive-

Suddenly, my body just stopped as I felt a little bump on my head. I blinked and noticed the white and black shoes in front of my feet. Before my eyes could follow up the shoes to the face of the figure, a voice awakened in the silence, " Master," said the voice, " you were looking for me, were you not?"

" Yes, Thompson... I was heading to the lesson just now..."

I felt Thompson's hand gently patting me on the head, " Yes, of course you were!," he said with a joyful tone, " I'm glad that you remember, Master! We are having the lesson outside today...," I looked up at him and tilted my head out of confusion. The lessons were always somewhere inside the manor... This was different.

" Is there any reason why we are dueling outside today? We haven't duel outside in so long.," I asked him.

" Well...," Thompson sighed and then let out a quick laugh, " remember what happened the previous lessons?," I bit my lips and shook my head, " Timber was lecturing me about having the lessons outside... I guess that I get a little carried away sometimes or he is just being Timber! I can't blame him though. He is worried that I might break something and that you will get hurt... Like I can hurt you...," he smiled. I looked up at his dark red demon eyes and returned his smile, "Now, go and change. I will be outside by the gate when you are ready for your lesson."

I nodded my head to Thompson and quickly ran upstairs to change into a more suitable wear. Thompson's lessons can involve anything. Some days when it is raining, he will give me a dueling lesson outside, days when it is snowing as well, and sometimes when it is windy. He always told me, " There is never such a thing as ' perfect' weather. You need to learn your environment around you, no matter what the situation. You can't control nature, but you can control yourself with nature."

I only have been dueling for two years. Long ago, I thought that I was safe and could take care of myself in dangerous situations, until that day...

In the summer of 1672, I was working on a case as the King's Spider. The case involved with a man... a cruel, sick man... Demon butlers can't be there to protect you from anything, I had to learn the hard way... The man committed crimes of brutal murders of young nobles. The man was crazed and hated all who were wealthier than him. He killed many upper and middle class children. I was captured by the man... My butlers had to face an obstacle before they could save me... That man had a demon of his own, however, they did not have a contract...

The man's name was Huson Burnet who was the age of 38. Huson died shortly after my butlers found me, but... his demon escaped and still couldn't be found today...

When my butlers finally found me... it was almost too late... I remember everything about that night until he brought out his knife. After that, I went blank... I remember waking up in my bed a few weeks after that. They told when I awoke that I lost more than 3 pints of blood. Shortly after I recovered, Thompson started giving me dueling lessons every few weeks.

Demons are supposed not to have feelings, but I knew my butlers had feelings. I remember how scared and worried they were. I could tell how much they loved and cared for me.


	4. Chapter 1 (2-2)

" What all are we doing in our lesson today?," I asked Thompson as I was lightly touching the tip of my blade.

" Such an eagerness to know...," Thompson laughed, " just like a little kid! Master, you are ever so amusing! I may have answered that question before, but who is to say that I will answer it today?"

Just as Canterbury said... Thompson does have something planned out today. I took a deep breath and held the sword to my side, " Well, then... If you are going to be like that, then fine! I'm ready with whatever you are going to throw at me!, " I said with a proud tone as I swiftly moved the blade to a dueling position.

Thompson shook his head with a wide grin on his face. He held his sword up and replied, "Even if I give you my blade to duel with? Can you even dance with it? Master, are you even ready for that?," Thompson walked towards me and held his heavy, shimmering gold blade out, " You have to learn how to battle with each type of sword. You learned how to handle a light, balanced blade, but how will you do with the exact opposite of that blade?," He held out his sword to me in one hand and reached for my sword in the other, " Today, your dueling with a golden Claymore, while I duel with your silver Rapier. What a surprise!"

I was nervous, but anxious about dueling with Thompson's Claymore blade. My blade was long, light, slender, and pointier, giving me the advantage of moving hastily, however, my sword does little damage if I attack the wrong area of the target and can break easily because of its thinnest. If I miss the area of the target, it gives them an advantage for an attack. If I'm lucky I can kill the target with one blow, if not then it requires more attacks to the target to eliminate them. Thompson's Claymore is the perfect opposite of my Rapier. The Claymore is shorter than a Rapier, heavier, and thicker. One attack can kill a target quickly and it isn't bendable. With the Claymore, you can't move as quickly and have to have lots of arm power if you want to break through the target's bones.

I wasn't too worried about those differences... besides one. My Rapier is a one handed sword with hilt to protect the wielding hand. Thompson's Claymore was a two handed sword with no hilt, leaving my hands wide open.

" Master, why the look?," Thompson lightly laughed, " I can't tell if you look surprised or if you are nervous... I thought that you were ready with whatever surprise I would be throwing at you! Or are you not? I will be a little easy on you, since you are dueling with a new blade."

" We shall see if a human can defeat a demon in a duel," I held my blade to him as he did for his blade, " I think that it is possible..."

" What a great attitude! Only a few times has a human ever defeated a demon! It is possible and rare. I think that it would be a lovely story to tell others!"

" It will also be a great experience to watch a human defeat a demon!," Thompson and I looked over at the entrance doors and saw Canterbury standing with his violin," I think that some appropriate dueling violin music can make this dance even more interesting!," Canterbury positioned his violin on his shoulder and lightly tapped the strings with his fingers, " I will call the battle when you two are ready."

Canterbury smiled at us and started tuning his violin to the correct pitches. I looked back at Thompson and saw him waiting for me to grab his Claymore. I reached out for his sword with one hand, not realizing how heavy it would be at first. My hand firmly grasped around the handle, as he grabbed the handle of my sword with his hand. Once he let go of his sword, I immediately realize why this was a two handed sword...

I tried to hold the sword steady until my other hand was on the handle. I dealt with many swords and fought with them before, but none of them were even close to of being this heavy. It felt like I was holding a sword of stone. The handle was almost as cold as a bucket of ice, the gold was reflecting the sun's rays which caused the blade to shine brighter than Apollo's sun gold crown.

" Oh, Master... I will go a little easy on you since this is your first time battling with a Claymore with no training."

Canterbury swung his bow down on his violin, producing a loud echoing high pitched note. His voice raised upon his note, announcing loudly as his bow stroked up and down the silver linings" 3...2...1... Begin!"

My eyes focused right at the dueling demon, watching him as he threw his arm back and stepped towards me. His Rapier swooped down, creating a bright flash. I heaved my heavy Claymore up to his sword, hitting away from his attack. In a split second without noticing it, his sword brushed the air against my hands, slicing the thick spring breeze. I quickly jumped back a few steps, hurling my sword just above my shoulders. Thompson stepped to the side, forward, back, back, forward, forward, creating a blurry allusion for his prey. I didn't let the mere allusion distract me from my target.

_Swing, swing, swing_. I swung my sword towards him. His slim toned body avoided it with simple dodges His pale lips formed a smirk as a chuckle of interest slipped out, " So much energy~ I admire that." In a blink of an eye, he was gone. My heart raced. _Thump. Thump Thump. _I heard a sound of dirt breaking from behind me. I turned my body swiftly around to find Thompson coming straight at me. I thrust the thick blade up over my head, feeling the weak air cutting into millions of pieces by my strong arm throw. The blade swooshed down onto Thompson's sword, but the powerful throw was too powerful. My arm weakened from the uncontrollable aftermath of my swing. My unwieldy blade flew out of my hand, scraping against the dark brown dirt. My vision was blurred with waves of purple and blood red eyes.

I could feel my body weakened, giving up to the pull of the earth. My eyes closed from the sudden turn of events. My body flopped down onto the dirt, feeling it form around me quickly. I opened my eyes to find Thompson hovering above me, with his Rapier dug into the dirt above my left shoulder. The loud thumps of my heart slowed down, but were louder and more powerful than ever. I panted softly as our eyes met, looking deep into his dark red, snake eyes. Thompson piped up quietly to me, having a hard time breaking our intense glances " Master... You left yourself so vulnerable... You really have to-"

A sudden loud cough broke our moment. We both stood there in silence as a voice filled our ears, "Thompson, for heaven sake...," A hand reached and grasped a hold of Thompson's collar, pushing him off of me. I watched his slim body roll besides me from the powerful force. My eyes catched a long, slender hand reaching out to me. I stretched out my arm to meet the hand's embrace as it pulled me up from the ground. My eyes spotted my other butler, my kind and charming butler, Timber. His eyes scanned my body, checking inch by inch, " Are you hurt? Do I have to hit that inappropriate Thompson? I wouldn't mind the slightest bit if I do."

" I'm perfectly fine. I just happened to lose a duel is-"

" Thompson!", Timber's sharp eyes glared at Thompson who was found smiling a silly grin and chuckling loudly in amusement of his sudden jealousy. " I already told you so many times not to hurt my dear fragile flower!"

I cast my eyes upon Timber, blinking from his sweet words and over-protection for me. He's always like this, charming and the big brother of the group. Unlike Thompson and Canterbury, Timber is more mature than them. By that, I mean he's more so of the leader of the pack, someone you can rely on and he'll make sure that everything is done in a timely and orderly fashion. Timber always works the strings around the household and makes me depend on him when it comes to my work and studies. My three butlers and I are a perfect balance of one another, like the moon and the sun, the light and darkness of hearts. I couldn't have asked for better butlers than them.

I piped up my voice, only having stuttering noises come from my crimson lips, " T-Timber... You can't protect me all of the time." My hands fall down to the front of my dusty trousers as I gave a comforting smile, a smile that always melts their hearts.

His lips opened and closed, as he forced them to push together in a slight grimace. His violet brows pulled down as he came to realize the harsh fact that he could never accept. Somehow, I could hint some anguish in his aura. Timber's lips pulls up into a small smile as he nodded his head and breaked the space between us, soon slowly brushing his chilly and slim fingers through my hair, " Oh my Lady Cosette... You're so wise and bright. I'll always admire that. Now come on..., " He moved back once more, leaving a small gap between us as he looked over at Thompson who was standing up and brushing off the dirt on his blouse and vest, "Sorry, dear brother. Now I must steal Lady Cosette for she has a meeting down in London."

That's right. I almost forgot... I turned around to Thompson and gave a small bow to him, " Thank you as always for the lesson. I promise you that I'll one day defeat you."

Thompson reached down to grab the busted up Reaper blade and leered his eyes up and down the busted metal, slowly nodding and aimed his sharp eyes up to mine, " Of course, Master. It's always my pleasure to teach an elegant student such as yourself." He held up my blade, showing the scars and scratches that tattoed the blade. I never really noticed how hard I use my blade in battle before, " Now before you go, do you wish for me to clean this up and make it as flawless as Queen Elizabeth's golden crown?"

I didn't hesitate for a moment and replied back, looking down at the wounded blade, " No. I like my blade the way it is. Every scar shows a lesson and a lesson that I learned or will learn."

" Intelligent as always, Miss Cosette." Canterbury mumbled from behind as he parted from the entrance with his violin and soon joined the group of talkative servants.

" Now, now. Stop stalling the lady," Timber faintly sighed as he slightly wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back, "Come, my lady. You should be going."

My hands slipped out of his grasp as I nodded and followed him. We entered the empty and quiet sun gold manor and headed up the red velvet carpeted staircase. I followed him to my dressing room, closing the door from behind and undressed myself as Timber looked through my dresser, finding the right and most appropriate outfit for the weather and the occasion. Once I was stripped down to most of my undergarments, Timber came up from behind and wrapped my hazelnut brown corset tightly around my small figure. In that quiet moment, I couldn't help but think of that voice I heard in my dreams... I couldn't remember the voice, but vaguely remember what it spoke. He slipped out my long petticoat and buttoned it up around my hips tightly. He grabbed a sky blue skirt, designed with golden streaks of flowers and vines, complemented with Ra's gold ruffles around the edges and a slit in the middle of the skirt. Ruffles flow down from the cut, flowing like a steady stream in a dream.

Timber fixed my dress and as usual, I went over to my purple orchid chair and sat down. I looked up at my shimmering gold painted dresser and looked at the mirror. I eyed my reflection, seeing my usual self. My French olive brown hair was in a messed up bun from my lesson earlier, not to mention my nap. Timber undid the sloppy bun, taking out the many hair pins that held up my thick hair and let it fall like rain drops in a heavy midnight storm. He grabbed my brush and gently brushed my hair until it was close enough to straight and pushed my long bundle of hair to my right shoulder, exposing my scar on my left shoulder.

The mark that is carved deep within my left shoulder and soul was the contract between my demon butlers and I. The contract filling color was a glowing white, lined with pure black which formed a pentagram. Within the pentagram circle, the latin name for my demons was cut in my skin. Timber. Thompson. Canterbury. I'm their master, their ruler, their queen. Everyday, this reminded me of my soul that I was eventually going to give up once I-

" My Lady...", Timber stopped my train of thought as he wrapped around the cream and thick bandage around my contract, hiding it from the rest of the world. My eyes wandered up in the mirror as he spoke once more, " You seem off in your own world. Something is bothering you. Please tell me what's on your mind or I'll guess it for myself."

My red lips fell down into a frown as words came out, " Timber. I always have my usual dream... But there was something different this time... Something unusual and dark. It's scary, to be honest."

" Huh, intriguing. Tell me in detail of this dream." Timber slipped on my dress top, one made from the same pattern as my skirt with a V corset front and shoulderless dress. The sleeves were chiffon that was tightened and held it's shape down to my wrist with a golden shimmering ribbon around it, " What was the place like?" He asked as he brushed the tangles out of my hair.

I closed my eyes softly, trying to imagine that mysterious place, " I-It was dark... The floor was glass and you couldn't see anything for miles... There was this voice. I couldn't remember if it was a male or female... But I remember it knowing me. Speaking a strange lullaby that was shaking chains around my heart... Strange, isn't it?", Suddenly, the soft bristles of the brush stop in my hair. I opened up my eyes to gaze upon the crystal mirror and found Timber's head hanging low. This is rather odd... I had never seen him react like this, it was a whole new side and I didn't know whether to be excited to know he shows more emotions or to be worried for that same reason. I turned my head over my shoulder, finding his lips to be pulled down into a gloomy frown and his eyes to be off in a distant gaze. My small voice spoke within the silence " Timber? What's wrong?"

His head swung up, making his, what were his lifeless eyes, stare back at mine. His pale lips trembled up into a carefree smile, as his hands continued to brush through my hair once more, " It's nothing, my Lady. I believe that I lost my train of thought for a moment. I'm terribly sorry. Don't worry your pretty self over me. Now...," With his chilly slender fingers, he grabbed my chin and faced me to the mirror, " Face straight. Today, I'll do your most favorite hair style that perfectly compliments your gorgeous baby face and your dress."

My tongue was tangled with itself, finding myself not able to speak any words back. All I could do was nod my head and put on my charming smile to show that the worrisome me was gone, even though deep down I felt like my heart was weak and frightened, like a bird with broken wings that must fly away from its nest. There was something off about Timber... My butlers do know everything about me, they know how I'll react, how I'll choose my words, even my past that is taboo to my knowledge. I don't even know anything about them, well truly know about them. They'll only display what is necessary.

Within in a few minutes, Timber put the finishing touches to my hair and set the wooden brush down on the dresser. He pushed my hair over my right shoulder, letting the loose curls drift from behind my nape to my chest. " There you go, my Lady. Does this please you?"

Of course, as usual... Timber never seems to disappoint me. " Perfect as usual. Maybe I should make it more challenging next time." , I said with a teasing smile and a light laugh.

" Throw what ever challenge at me and I'll overcome it within a blink of an eye. I'm your butler after all.", Timber came over to my side and reached his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his as he tenderly grasped my small and delicate hand. He pulled me up from my chair and escorted me from my room and to the staircase. As we approached the stairs, there was Thompson, fixing a tilted painting, a French painting we bought years ago. It was a beautiful oil painting of Paris filled with people in the streets and markets. It was unique for its simple designs, but also for how each person within the painting was detailed. If I remembered well... It was painted around 1658.

Thompson mumbled to himself with a pleased smile " Better. Tilted paintings are such a-," Once he heard our footsteps, he turned around and greeted us with a half bow, " Master. Canterbury is outside and is ready for our trip to London. I already put your notes in the carriage."

Timber let go of my hand and walked ahead to open the door for me. Thompson followed beside me as I spoke and walked along to the carriage waiting outside, " Thank you, Thompson. Do you think we'll be out for the whole day?"

" I believe it will only take until dusk and you may rest once we're back.", He led me to my scarlet wooden carriage encarved with golden vines, opening the door as Timber held my dress up, so I would not look like a fool and fall flat on my face... again. Thompson closed the door from behind. I settled down into the red velvet seat, looking outside of the window upon the lively green forest area my house was cloaked in. I felt a sudden two jumps on the carriage, knowing that it was the usual Timber and Thompson jumping in front with Canterbury. A chattering of chains started as the carriage slowly moved along and soon picked up the pace as we headed to London.


End file.
